Lumine
Lumine is the main antagonist of the video game Megaman X8. History After many years of war against the Mavericks, the humans started to develop technology for space travel, especially for the humans to populate the Moon, in an attempt to escape the endless wars on Earth caused by Reploids. Lumine, A new generation Reploid, (Reploids with the ability to alter their shape and form by utilizing a vast assortment of Reploid DNA on their chips, also allowing them invulnerability to viruses, as all harmful changes are reverted like any other transformation) was put in charge of the "Jakob Project", A large orbital elevator made to transport Reploids and materials to the Moon. However, one of the cars used by the workers breaks out, falling from the elevator. X, who was scouting the area, finds the car, and is surprised when a Reploid with the looks of Sigma comes out, and is even more surprised when many other Reploids resembling Sigma appear. Lumine then greets X, telling him that the new generation Reploids are completely immune to all viruses, being able to copy even someone as dangerous as Sigma without any risk. However, he is soon kidnapped afterwards by Vile, and New Generation Reploids vital to the Jakob Project begin going Maverick and staging a revolt. They are dispatched by X, Zero and Axl, and soon, Sigma reveals himself to them, as the mastermind behind the whole kidnapping, wanting to take the Jakob Project for himself. After using the Jakob Elevator to reach the orbiting satellite "Gateway" where the transmission was coming from, they fight Sigma and discover that who they fought was not Sigma, but a copy of him. They then follow to the moon and after fighting Vile again, confront the true Sigma. He refers to the new generation Reploids as his "children", much to the surprise of the Hunters, and reveals that since the beginning of the Jakob project, he had managed to infiltrate it and play his hand in the creation of New Generation Reploids, making sure that his DNA was also present. This creates a loophole in the New Generation Viral immunity, as while they are immune to the Sigma Virus, his DNA causes their way of thinking itself to change and match his philosophy, thus causing them to become not only Maverick, but Sigma's own equals. Not controlled by any viruses, but thinking the same way he does. After he is defeated, Lumine appears to the trio, and reveals that he was never kidnapped or ever in any danger. In fact, he shows a great deal of respect for Sigma 's cause, citing that Sigma in fact helped HIS plan along. He declares that Humanity, Old model Reploids and the "Old World" in general have all changed irrevocably since Sigma started his war, and that it was time for evolution to take it's course, and all of them be eliminated, creating a world for only him and his kind. He fights them, but after a fierce battle, is eventually defeated, his final words hinting that defeating him is too little too late, and will not stop what has already begun. Appearance Lumine appears as a young adolescent Reploid with long lavender hair, most of it styled into a half-moon motif with a fringe covering one half of his face, which features gold eyes, but no eyebrows. His armor is of a slim design, having a white and dark purple color scheme with green hexagonal accents and a large blue jewel on his chest. Lumine also lacks a helmet with the intention of giving him a more human appearance. His final form is based on an angel in direct contrast to Sigma's demonic final appearance. Lumine's armor changes and he gains a helmet similar to Zero's, his skin turns pale white, and his hands become claws. He also gains a unique set of wings, with four large compartments, connected to him by thin appendages. Lumine's overall design and abilities, along with his voice, invoke feelings of him being a transcendent or divine being, not limited to any specific form or gender. Personality Lumine's personality isn't explored deeply, however in his short appearances he has shown instances of multiple personalities, though it maybe more accurate to say that they change drastically between each other. First, Lumine can be rather calm and somewhat talkative (mainly while he's explaining something). In this sense he also seems incredibly intelligent, as he is able to tell what the characters are thinking as well as provide a highly detailed explanation. However, despite his "positive qualities" he has shown some traits of madness. This being when he reveals his plans to the Maverick Hunters and his eyes shine red (which is considered a symbol of evil or madness), his tone also changes drastically to something more wicked, followed by maniacal laughter. After he is defeated his body is shown in a kneeling position, with his face resembling insanity. Further evidence of how twisted his mind could be is when he stands before Sigma's remains, and starts to crush them with his foot, showing that he may be sadistic, and that he cares nothing about the ones he use, making him also cruel. Power and Abilities First Form Lumine will levitate throughout the room surrounded by eight colored orbs—the same colors corresponding to the transporters in Gateway, and thus the same powers of the Mavericks in said transporter. Among his random taunts, Lumine will eventually summon an energy surge, and one of the small colored orbs will float above him and descend back down into his chest, granting him the Overdrive attack and weakness of the corresponding Maverick. *'Wave Wall (8 DMG)': Summoning Earthrock Trilobyte's power, Lumine will jump down into the right corner and create purple crystal walls. They'll travel across the top and bottom of the screen attempting to crush the character against the side wall. *'Cube Falls (8 DMG)': Using Gravity Antonion's power, Lumine will summon large portals (up to three at a time) and proceed to rain huge blocks from above in a set pattern. *'Snow Eisen (4 DMG)': With Avalanche Yeti's power, Lumine will blast cold air to the top of the screen, causing large floating snowflakes to fall. If Lumine's health is low when he summons them, they will keep falling for the remainder of the battle. *'Earth Crusher (8 DMG)': Using Optic Sunflower's power, Lumine fires tracking beams before unleashing large laser beams from above. Lumine will drop his raised arm seconds before a beam fires, making him a good visual indicator. *'Youdantotsu (16 DMG)': If Lumine summons the power of Bamboo Pandamonium, he will perform a powerful thrust attack. Stay on the floor as he hovers over to a corner, then quickly jump or dash away to avoid. *'Death Energy (8 DMG)': Using the power of Dark Mantis, Lumine performs a massive swipe attack; he'll float up to the top middle of the screen before initiating the attack. *'Thunder Dancer (8 DMG)': Summoning Gigabolt Man-O-War's power, Lumine unleashes a massive electrical attack from above. Watch for where the blue sparks appear on the floor and stay in the gaps to avoid major damage, or use Crystal Wall to focus the electric rays at the wall. *'Flame Tornado (6 DMG)': Using Burn Rooster's abilities, Lumine will stand in the center of the room and fire a stream of flames from his hand, creating fire pillars to cover each wall of the room. Simply stay behind Lumine as he sets one corner of the room ablaze and jump over him as he does the other. The flame pillars are a permanent addition to the battlefield. Final Form After defeating his first form, Lumine transforms into a seraph-like form, assuming the appearance of a winged Reploid. The confrontation takes place out on a large platform before a golden cloudy backdrop. His attacks will keep players on their guard at all times and many can be difficult to dodge due to their space constraining properties. Also, Lumine does not have any specific weaknesses to exploit in this form, leaving it up to the player to decide what the best weapons are in regards to their play style and choice of characters. Lumine will begin on the right of the screen (where he positions himself for the majority of the battle) before flying low across the screen; he will make a low pass across the platform after performing many of his attacks. Lumine will keep repeating the same attacks until he has been damaged enough to trigger his Overdrive desperation move. *'Refrain (6 DMG)': Once Lumine floats back on screen, his wing tips will glow before emitting four thick laser beams that fire on a single point on the ground. One can move to the left edge of the platform as far as possible to avoid the attack or leap into the air, using Axl to hover and Zero's double-jump to avoid the beams. *'Legato (4 DMG)': Once he charges up flames around his body he'll spread his wings again as the tips glow white. Each one will expel a small laser beam into the air. The beams streak down in sets of two, homing in on the character, so keep dashing back and forth to avoid the barrage as they hit the floor. *'Bel Canto (6 DMG)': After descending back down into the arena, Lumine will charge up energy in his hands before emitting a circular barrier of energy crystals around himself. The yellow bolts will slowly expand out as they rotate. Once the bolts reach the edge of the screen, Lumine will send out another ring as he pulls the first slowly back towards himself. *'Gravé (4 DMG)': Lumine fires pulses of yellow crystals up off screen. After a second, several horizontal rows of crystals (in sets of five) will fall straight down from above in a set pattern, followed by several more rounds. Once they've all settled into the ground, each set will travel back up the screen. *'Unison (4 DMG)': Lumine will fire a pulse of crystals horizontally off the left side of the screen, causing several individual rows of crystals to slowly move into the screen from both sides at varying height. Once the screen is full they will stop briefly before traveling back the way they came. Overdrive *'Paradise Lost': After Lumine has lost enough health to trigger his desperation move, he will open a dimensional rift and say "Paradise Lost!" (the subtitle of the game). In that, the sky begins to darken, and the player must defeat Lumine before the screen completely darkens (approximately 30 seconds), or they will lose a life and have to start the entire end game battle sequence again. In this phase, Lumine covers himself up with his wings, invulnerable to attacks, and must be struck three times with guard breaking attacks to open them. After every hit through his defense, Lumine will quickly teleport to another area on screen. Trivia *The attack, "Paradise Lost", is the subtitle of Mega Man X8, as seen in the game's intro movie and the ending credits. Also the attack was named after the novel of the same name by Sir John Milton. *Lumine's second form has a seraph-like appearance, similar to the second form of other bosses like Copy X and Albert. *Lumine is the first antagonist to best the main antagonist of the respective series, a second one possibly being Albert towards Model W, though this is still debatable. *Lumine is one of the two antagonists shown to have copying abilities (the other being Albert), as he can use the powers of all the eight Mavericks of the game due to his copy chip. *There are several dialogue errors in the conversation between Lumine and the Hunters. After defeating Lumine's first form, he'll say: "They were derived from data from hundreds of old model Repolids". The word "Reploids" is misspelled. *He was voiced by both Junko Noda in the Japanese version and Elinor Holt in the English version. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sophisticated Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Contradictory Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Strategic Category:Evil Creation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants